


Hidden

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of hiding his status as an Omega, Steve finally slips up when he beileves the rest of the team is out of the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just shameless ABO smut RP and became much more. We both enjoyed doing this, and my Tony took great pleasure in torturing Steve in the bed room. :D There will be a sequel about Bruce, Thor and Clint, we just aren't sure when we will get to it. Our RP list has expanded way beyond anything I ever thought it could. Expect more Steve/Tony in the future and you guys should head over to subscribe to Fadedlullabyes if you enjoy this since we'll be splitting the posting of our RPs between out accounts. Unless they show up if you're subscribed to me anyways? I have no clue how that works on here. Subscribe to her anyways and give her stuff a read through. She's amazing. ^O^ I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, if I missed tags, I apologize. I forgot what all was in this. I know I got the important bits, though.)

The rush of hot water felt great on Steve’s skin as it ran down his sore muscles. It had been a long and tiring day with non-stop world endangerment. Sometimes, he wondered why he chose to get back into this life. It was something that had been expected of Steve when he had been taken out of the block of ice. He hadn’t looked back since he was needed and with The Avengers, Steve was doing good.

Steve knew no one was in the building so he allowed the water to wash away the scents that he normally used to hide his own smell. His mother had taught him how to hide it under herbs and shampoo since he was old enough to talk. Back in the Forties, Omegas weren’t treated all that well and Steve’s mother had put her all into protecting him.

He didn’t know how to act like a regular Omega when the world had changed after he’d been pulled from the ice. The world treated them better in this new day and age; something Steve liked. But the secrecy he had lived with in his old life was hard to get rid of. He still masked his scent and had sworn the doctors who had seen him first to secrecy. Steve was almost ashamed of what he was if it hadn’t been for the fact he had overcome so much of what he should have been. Steve sighed and closed his eyes as he hummed a popular tune from his era. It relaxed him and distracted his mind from the lack of a mate.

Someone had caught his eye but Tony Stark was a playboy and Steve knew full well that he wouldn’t so much as look at him. Steve may have been fit, but he still had the slight build of an Omega and he resented it so much. No matter how much time he spent weightlifting, he couldn’t grow. The thought haunted him until Steve started to sing softly, a gift no one knew he had and why would they? The ones who did know were dead.

Tony was lounging around in the communal living room when the scent hit him. He sat up from where he had been laid out on the couch, watching some educational show Steve had left on hours before. His eyes dilated and he breathed in deeply, the scent filling his nose with cinnamon and cloves.

He sniffed the air, looking for all the world a wolf on the hunt. The Alpha in him was already awake and trying to take the reins. He knew this scent, it was so familiar, like a blanket he’d had since he was a child, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where he had smelled it before. Not only was it familiar, it was amazing. Tony hadn't smelled anything quite like it before in his life. It drew him in and wrapped around him until he had no chance of escape.

He pushed himself off the couch and started down the hall, scenting the air as he went. The smell was coming from someone inside the tower, somewhere close. It was a distinctly Omega scent but Clint wasn’t in the tower right then so that was impossible. Tony, Steve, and Bruce were the only people currently at home and Bruce was an Alpha like himself while Steve was a Beta. So it didn’t make any sense.

Steve sighed as he turned off the water; he couldn’t continue to shower. He should have just taken a bath to relieve the ache in his sore muscles. The thought had appeal but he couldn’t bring himself to do it and settled for drying off. It felt nice not to cover his scent for once and to hide what he was, even if it did cause some conflict within him.

When he stepped out of the shower, Steve dried himself and walked out into his rooms naked. Whenever he had the chance, Steve walked around naked, loving the feel of nothing against his skin. It was his natural state, after all. Steve stretched to the ceiling, unaware of dark eyes that were drinking in the sight of his body.

The sound of water turning off startled Tony out of his daze and he jumped a little when he realized he was now near Steve’s rooms, halfway across the tower. He had no real memory of walking all that way, just that he had been following his nose. He looked around himself and found that he was right outside of Steve’s room.

The door had been left open and he could see right in. The smell was all around him now, sinking into his skin and mind. He really didn’t know what could smell so good but as he turned and caught the sight of a naked Steve exiting his bathroom, Tony really didn’t care anymore.

His mouth went dry and his cock hardened in his pants as he watched Steve move across his room, toweling his back dry. The movement stretched the muscles in his shoulders and back, showing just how muscled Steve was even if you couldn’t see it. Tony’s eyes roamed his body, watching Steve’s ass as he continued on into his room.

Steve sighed as he sat down on the seat attached to his bay window, his left ankle resting over his right thigh. He had a perfect view of New York at night. He sighed wistfully as he rested his chin on his hand. His blue eyes outlined every skyscraper as he wished his circumstances had been different. Steve wanted an Alpha, someone to take care of him for once. Unfortunately for Steve, the one person he wanted most was preoccupied with chasing skirts.

The Alpha in Tony was rearing up, tearing at the tight reins he liked to keep on his more animalistic side. Tony didn’t care for the whole unable to control one’s self many Alphas complained of when they met Omegas. Tony had never had a real issue with it before. Until now, which made no sense because Steve wasn’t an Omega. Unless he’d been lying to them this whole time.

Lust filled eyes traced over Steve’s body, taking in the excellent view Steve had made of himself without meaning too. His legs framed his cock and balls perfectly and Tony felt a little sheepish when he felt saliva pooling in his mouth at the sight. His cock ached against the zipper of his pants and he twisted his fingers in the cotton of his pants. The lights from the city painted Steve in a beautiful light, blues, reds and greens mixing and combining across pale skin.

Tony didn’t know why he was feeling this way. This was Steve, a Beta, and here he was reacting as if the other man was an Omega. It muddled and confused him and before he knew what was happening, a deep growl was vibrating past his lips and he was taking a small step into Steve’s room. He halted as soon as he realized what had happened but he couldn’t see to retrace his step. He was all but glued to the spot.

Steve saw a reflection in the glass of the window and jumped. He turned around with wide blue eyes and saw Tony standing in the middle of the room. His body wouldn’t move when he wanted it too; ignoring the silent command from Steve’s mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his eyes to the floor, unsure of what to say.

All of Tony’s instincts told him to move across the room and grab Steve by the hips and just ravish him. For all the world Steve smelled like an Omega and Tony just didn’t get it. He wanted to know what was going on, the scientist inside of him was demanding answers even as the Alpha inside him was demanding he eat Steve up.

“Steve,” Tony finally managed after working his mouth for a moment. The name was hot and thick on his tongue, barely even an actual word. “What’s going on?” He couldn't keep the growl from his voice and Steve’s reaction to it only made his cock ache.

“I’m an Omega. I’ve hidden it since I was a child.” Steve’s eyes flickered up to Tony’s face for a second before he lowered them again. His body shivered from the deep growl in Tony’s voice and he couldn’t help the spike in arousal that filled the air with it’s thick, heavy scent.

“You’re an Omega?” The word rang in Tony’s head until it was all he could hear. Steve was an Omega. Not a Beta. That explained a lot, but somehow Tony wasn’t all that reassured. Steve’s smell was all around him, calling to him and pulling him towards the other man. He wanted nothing more than to throw Steve to the floor and fuck him senseless, but that wasn’t how he did things. He was a big believer in self control, despite what the media liked to say about him. He didn’t believe that an Alpha could be so far gone from an Omega’s scent that it overtook his mind and made him rape them. That was nothing more than an excuse and no matter how much he wanted Steve, he wasn’t going to lower himself to such a level.

“Yes,” Steve whispered and moved from the seat with a grace only Omegas had. He approached Tony and stopped short of him, barely a few inches away from the Alpha. Steve could smell attraction radiating from Tony and it flared something inside of him.

“I had to hide what I was back in the forties because Omegas were abused. My mother protected me as much as she could. I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.” Steve said shyly, his eyes lidded enticingly.

“You haven’t offended me,” Tony managed to say. He felt as if he was swimming in Steve’s scent with him this close. It was embedding itself inside his head, telling him he wanted things he had never dreamed of with another person.

“It’s okay, Steve,” he all but growled and took an unconscious step forward. “Fuck, you smell so good.” He wanted to press himself all over Steve, roll in his scent and mix his own with it.

Steve’s blue eyes were vulnerable as he looked up to Tony. The feelings that he had over the years were ready to burst with the way Tony’s scent drifted over to him. “I want an Alpha, Tony. I’m ready.”

“Shit, Steve,” Tony growled. hands coming up and gripping Steve by the arms. The words sent lust through him like a lightning bolt. He didn’t think he had ever wanted anything more in his life. He leaned close and nuzzled into the skin of Steve’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“You have to say it.” Tony’s voice was strained with need and the effort it was taking for him to hold back. He rubbed his nose along Steve’s jaw, basking in his scent. “You have to say you want me.”

“I want you, Tony, more than anything.” Steve whined and turned his head to the side to give the other access to his neck, a sign of trust between an Omega and an Alpha. He needed this just as much as Tony seemed to. Steve never thought that Tony would ever want him.

Tony growled against Steve’s neck at his words. Now that he was confident that this what Steve wanted, he wasn’t going to hold back. He gripped Steve’s ass in both hands and hauled the Omega up against him with a throaty growl. He kneaded and massaged the supple flesh in his hands, delighting in the small sound it drew out of Steve. He could smell how much Steve wanted him and his cock pulsed and arched against his pants.

He rutted up against Steve as he bit hard into the skin of his neck. He swiped his tongue against his skin and moaned as he finally got a taste of the smell that had been taunting him all evening. He worried at the skin in his mouth, wanting to mark and bruise, to make Steve his and never let anyone else have him.

“I’m going to tear you up,” Tony promised and he pulled Steve even closer, nails digging into his skin and rubbing his cock against Tony’s pants.

“Please.” Steve whispered, knowing he was dripping wet already just from the sheer power emitting from Tony. It’s like a drug to him, filling him with hope that this will be more than a one night stand. Steve was lifted from the floor and he wound his legs around Tony’s trim waist. The glow of the Arch Reactor beamed between them as Steve cupped Tony’s face and kissed him tenderly, the hand at his back keeping him in place.

Tony moaned into the kiss, hands gripping Steve firmly to keep him from falling to the floor. He walked them blindly to the bed, glad that he had a decent idea of the lay out of Steve’s room. He could feel Steve’s slick through the cotton of his pants and he growled at the feeling. He dropped Steve to the bed, all but tearing off his clothes in an effort to get naked as fast as he could.

He didn’t bother with buttons or zippers and could care less about the clothing. He wanted to feel all of Steve’s skin against his own. He fell on top of the omega with a groan, hands already exploring all of Steve’s skin. He nipped and sucked marks into the skin of Steve’s shoulders and collarbone, marking him as his own. There was no way on this Earth he was going to let the Omega go after this.

Steve’s skin rippled with each gentle touch of Tony’s hands. He was basking in the attention of the Alpha, feeding a desire that he thought would never come to fruition. Steve’s hands weren’t idle as they explored the strong muscles of Tony’s back. He was drowning in lust and emotion but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I need you, please.” Steve said in a low, gravelly voice.

“Soon, lovely,” Tony reassured him, kissing a line down Steve’s chest to suck a nipple into his mouth. As much as he wanted to tear into Steve’s body, he also wanted to explore and worship him. Omegas were precious and deserved to be loved until they were begging for it. Or that was how Tony felt about it. He was going to worship Steve. There would be times for fucking him hard and rough but not right this second.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmured as he pulled away from Steve’s chest to admire his body. He was all swiny muscle and pale skin and Tony couldn't get over how he felt against him. He smoothed hands up Steve’s sides, watching him shudder for a moment before leaning in to catch him lips in a filthy kiss. He rubbed his thumb over Steve’s nipple, pulling and tugging at the sensitive piece of flesh.

“Tony,” Steve moaned as he bucked up into Tony’s body. He loved the feel of the Alpha’s heavy body over him, making him leak even more. Steve was more than ready to have Tony mount him and he moaned lewdly, open mouthed, at the thought of Tony ramming into him over and over again.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Tony teased as he trailed fingers through the saliva covering one of Steve’s nipples. He dipped his fingers into his belly button and then teased down further until he was tracing Steve’s hip bone. He intentionally kept his fingers away from the places Steve wanted them, instead tracing them down the top of his thigh.

“You gonna beg for it?” Tony asked and he licked at Steve’s nipple and teased his fingers against the top of Steve’s knee.

“I need your cock, Alpha. I need it splitting me open and riding me hard. I want you to knot so deep in me I will never forget what it feels like.” Steve moaned as he became a pile of goo. Tony knew how to play his body and he was amazed. His blue eyes were cloudy with lust as he searched for Tony’s brown orbs to make that connection between them much more profound.

“Patience is a virtue,” Tony mused as he trailed his fingers back up the inside of Steve’s thigh. He moaned when he found the Omega wet to his knees. He trailed his fingers through Steve’s slick, spreading it further up his leg and past his cock to his stomach. He traced patterns across Steve’s chest with his own slick before leaning down to lick up the mess he had made. He growled at the Omega’s taste and nipped at the tender skin of Steve’s stomach.

He pressed his palm against Steve’s knee, spreading his legs wider and trailing his whole hand through the other man’s slick. He traced the dip of his hip and finally wrapped wet fingers around Steve’s aching cock.

“I wanna take you apart,” he whispered against Steve’s hip, tongue tracing the route his fingers had taken before.

“Do it.” Steve’s breath shuddered at the realization that he wanted Tony to take him apart for the rest of his life. He needed it so badly that he could taste it on his tongue much like Tony’s scent.

Tony growled in response and bit Steve hard on the hip, making sure he left a bruise. He stroked him from root to tip, watching as the Omega arched into his touch. He loved how responsive Steve was and he told him so. He pressed his thumb against the slit of Steve’s cock, having completely forgotten about his own aching erection as he set about making Steve fall apart.

And fall apart Steve did; beautifully as he keened lowly in his throat. The fingers that were drifting through his slick trailed down until they found his hole and traced over it; making it twitch with desire. Tony played with his ass, stretching it for his cock slowly.

“Listen to that,” Tony whispered. He licked a stripe across the bottom of Steve’s cock as he twisted his fingers inside the Omega. With each twist of his fingers, Steve’s body made a lewd sound, body so slick Tony’s fingers easily moved in and out of him. He worked Steve open nice and slow until the covers were wet with Steve’s desire.

“I can’t wait any longer, Tony. Please!” Steve said desperately as his hands tangled into Tony’s hair and pulled him up for a long, lusty kiss. He guided Tony’s thick organ to his weeping hole and whispered what he wanted.

Tony hummed against warm skin and lifted Steve’s leg over his shoulder. His cock was aching to be inside the Omega and Steve’s scent was so heady now Tony felt dizzy with it. He supported Steve’s hips with one hand on his ass and guided his cock into him with the other. He pushed inside of him easily. Steve was so wet that slick leaked out around his cock as he bottomed out, balls slapping against Steve’s ass.

“Oh God, so full.” Steve moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Tony’s cock filled his aching hole so well that he couldn’t help the desperate and needy moan that fell from his lips. His hands twisted into the sheets below him and he bucked his hips to tell Tony to move; that he was more than ready for this.  

“Fuck you’re wet,” Tony growled as he slowly pulled his cock out of Steve until just the tip remain. Slick trailed after his erection, dripping down Steve’s thigh and onto the sheets below them. He leaned over the Omega and started thrusting. He moaned at how good Steve felt around him, wet and tight all at the same time. He watched Steve’s face as he filled him over and over, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips as he admired just how wrecked Steve already looked.

Steve was at the point where he couldn’t even form words and spoke through his actions. His hands moving from Tony’s hair to his jaw spoke of just how much this moment meant to him as small groans only meant for his Alpha slipped through his lips. He held tenderly onto Tony as the head of his cock pressed against his prostate over and over again. He leaked from his hole to the point where everything soaked, even Tony’s balls.

Tony nuzzled into Steve’s hand and nipped at the flesh of his fingers. He angled his trust so he hit Steve’s prostate with every thrust. He loved how Steve arched and shuddered under him. He’d never wanted someone so bad. He could feel a bond trying to form but he didn’t want to tie Steve to him if the Omega didn’t want him. And right now, in this moment, Steve was so far gone he wouldn’t know up from down.

“Wanna fill you up,” he whispered hotly, eyes catching and holding Steve’s eyes as he wrapped a hand around the Omega’s erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“Do it.” Steve whispered, closing his eyes as he felt his orgasm hit him. He noticed that Tony hadn’t marked him and in his drowning pleasure he let it slide. Balls drawing up, Steve came with a hoarse whisper as he felt Tony’s cock knot in him.

Tony groaned as Steve tightened amazingly around him. He watched as Steve came apart under him, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Tony’s possessive growl echoed around them as his climax hit him and he forced his knot passed the tightness of Steve’s hole. He doubled over Steve as his climax shuddered through him, filling Steve with his seed.

Steve keened lowly in his throat as Tony rolled them so that Steve could lay on his chest. He tried to keep his eyes opened but he was just so exhausted that he couldn’t. As he fell asleep, Steve whispered the three little words he’d been dying to say since he met Tony; ‘I love you.’

Tony wrapped his arms protectively around Steve, holding the Omega close. He nuzzled into Steve’s neck. It would be awhile before his own climax finally subsided but he didn’t mind. He had Steve in his arms and he was beyond content. He stiffened when Steve sleepily murmured those words and he wondered if he had heard the man right.

His heart pounded in his chest even as his body shuddered with another pulse of pleasure. He carded his fingers through Steve’s hair and pressed a kiss into Steve’s hair. He wanted him, wanted to keep him safe and protect him from the world. Tony wanted to mark him and bond with Steve, but that was Steve’s choice and it wasn’t a choice Tony was willing to make for him. He resigned himself to asking Tony in the morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's miscommunications lead to issues that could have been avoided and Tony comes to some shocking assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things moved along quite fast.

Steve didn’t want to wake, but the pressure in his bladder was annoying and the sooner he relieved it, the better off he was. He slipped from Tony’s grip groggily and made his way to the bathroom, doing his business quietly and fast. When he looked into the mirror, Steve stopped his actions and frowned.

There was no mating mark on his neck, no white scar to mar the perfect skin that would come from a bond. Sadly, he touched his neck and whined in distress; tears welling in his eyes. He had thought Tony would have wanted more than a one night stand. The way he held him had spoken volumes. But Steve was an Omega and everything he had heard when he was a kid was suddenly coming true, breaking and shattering Steve’s soul into tiny pieces.

Tony groaned and rolled over, stretching his arms over his head. He smiled, eyes still closed as he relieved last nights activities in his head. He could still smell Steve on his skin and on the sheets. They hadn’t bothered to clean up afterwards. Steve had fallen asleep almost instantly and Tony hadn’t wanted to wake him up so they could go shower. Besides, he didn’t know if Steve’s legs would have held him up in the first place and baths were more of a hassle than he liked.

Thinking of Steve, he blinked open his eyes to find the bed empty. Tony sat up, rubbing at the back of his head as he yawned. It had to be well into the afternoon. It had been a long time since he’d had such vigorous sex and he wasn’t surprised his body needed so much rest afterwards.

He looked around the room and found no sign that Steve had been in there in the last few hours. His discarded clothes were still at the foot of the bed but since he had ripped them off in his haste, he couldn’t really wear them. His rooms were all the way on the other side of the level, past the living room where some of the other Avengers were sure to be gathered.

It didn’t take him long to come up with a plan. His mission; make it to his rooms without being stark naked and scaring the daylights out of his friends. Not that it wouldn’t amuse the shit out of him, but he actually did respect other people’s feelings and he was sure Bruce or Thor would not appreciate the view. So, he wrapped the top sheet, which they had managed to not get too dirty since Steve had kicked it to the floor, around his waist and walked out the door.

Steve had finally pulled himself together enough to go back into his room to speak to Tony. But the sight of the empty bed spoke volumes to Steve and he clenched his fists. He should have expected this but he thought that things would have been different with Tony and this wasn’t going as planned. Face set in a grim expression, Steve turned around and started up the shower; wanting to wash Tony’s scent from his body completely.

Tony’s scent wouldn't stay since Steve hadn’t been marked by Tony. He didn’t want to think and wanted to just lose himself so that the pain wouldn’t take over. As Steve stepped under the hot shower he began a routine he had done for years, washing away the comforting scent of Tony.

~*~

Tony grumbled as he leaned back against the wall outside of the conference room door. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the other members of the team leave the room. This meeting had been more interesting than any other Tony could remember attending. He’d never seen Steve blow up at anyone. He’d seen him mad, seen him pissy, but he had never seen him get in another persons face and scream at them. But it had just happened, and Tony didn’t know how he felt about it.

Something had been off about Steve ever since they had slept together. Steve had avoided him like the plague. Whenever Tony entered a room, Steve would exit it and if he had to be in the same room as Tony, Steve would sit or stand as far away from the Alpha as possible. Tony had tried to talk to him more than once in the last few weeks but Steve would clam up and mutter some excuse before scurrying off. Tony was at a lose.

He didn’t regret the night they had had together, but it seemed that Steve did. He wouldn't even look at Tony these days. Tony had happily kept the other man’s secret. His protective Alpha side screamed at him that he must do everything to protect Steve, even if he wasn’t technically Tony’s. And protecting Steve included keeping his secret, so Tony did.

Steve’s scent was still calling to him, no matter how much Steve tried to hide it. Tony could smell him no matter where he was in the tower. It was like Steve’s scent was haunting him. He’d realized Steve had once again been trying to hide his scent only a day after they had sex, but the sweet smell of cinnamon has still been there. But now it was...different, sweeter somehow.

When Steve finally exited the room, Tony caught him by the arm. He got a glare for his trouble but he growled when Steve tried to tug away, a bit of his Alpha side slipping into his tone.

Steve stiffened at the growl and the protest that had been on his lips died. He didn’t want to do this now, not when he was sick to his stomach and ready to hurl. For the past few weeks he’d been sick and moody, two things that made him absolutely miserable on top of what had happened with Tony. He couldn’t bring himself to be in the same room as Tony since the pain in his chest constricted his heart. It took everything Steve had to keep himself from breaking down in front of the Alpha and the others.

Natasha had tried to pry into his business and Steve had snapped viciously at her and gave her the cold shoulder as well. Bruce had been a different story but he still was no closer to finding out what had happened to Steve.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Stark?” Steve asked with a frigid voice as he stayed in place. His blue eyes were cold enough to freeze anything in their path.

Tony ignored both the look and tone. Something was going on and dammit he needed to know what was up. Besides, he had a feeling that the way Steve was acting had a lot to do with what had gone down-or not gone down, depending on how you looked at it- between them.

“We need to talk,” he told Steve, fingers tightening around Steve’s arm. He grabbed the door handle of a conference room and shoved the door open. He pushed Steve inside, following quickly behind him. Thankfully, it was empty.

“I don’t believe we do, Stark.” Steve said. He would have tried to move out of the room but Tony had the door blocked and he couldn’t get through. Steve wouldn’t survive this; another scenario where his heart would be shattered again.

“Oh but I think we do, Rogers,” Tony answered, lounging back against the door and making sure Steve couldn't even get at the knob. “Why have you been avoiding me? I know it has something to do with when we slept together but you won’t give me the time of day so I can ask.” He had to bite his tongue from saying more. He had always been under the impression that Steve had actually left first, so he’d never thought more on the matter.

“You want to talk about this now? You had your chance.” Steve sneered, face twisted into fury. There was almost nothing left of the old Steve, in his place was a broken, bitter person who needed to lash out.

“You weren’t there when I woke you,” Tony growled, fingers digging into his own arm to help distract himself. “You never said you wanted more. What was I supposed to think?” He tried to keep his voice a little less harsh, but he really didn’t know what he had done wrong. And until he did, he had no hope of fixing this.

“You didn’t mark me and I had to piss, Stark!” The language was new even for Steve whose emotions were running high at the moment. Steve was unraveling at an alarming pace until he just deflated and sunk back in on himself. He couldn’t do this anymore; this game was just too much for him and he just wanted out.

“I’m done. I’m out. End of story.” There was finality in what he had said.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed together and then what Steve had said sunk in. He’d wanted to mark him. That was what this whole fiasco was about. Steve had wanted to be his in exactly the way Tony had wanted him but he’d never said anything, never given any clues. Despite how smart Tony was, he wasn’t a mind reader.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Tony said. His tone was much softer this time and he made sure his weight was evenly distributed. Alpha or not he stood no chance against Steve if the man put his mind to moving him.

“Mark you? That’s what this is all about?” Tony asked, eyes searching Steve’s taunt features. “You wanted me to mark you?” He reached up to stroke his fingers through Steve’s hair, unable to resist the urge to touch him.

Steve flinched slightly at the touch and looked down to his feet as he took a shaky breath.  He couldn’t let Tony see him like this but there was nowhere to go as Steve became undone in front of Tony Stark. “I told you I was ready for an Alpha. And you just...ignored my request. After so long...”

Clamping his mouth shut, Steve refused to say anything more and stepped away from Tony. He couldn’t bear this any longer and just wanted the pain to be gone. All he wanted was freedom and it would never be granted now that any Alpha could smell him.

Tony’s mouth went slack and he wanted to curse them both for being so absolutely stubborn and blind. He followed Steve when the man moved away from him and cupped his face. He held him tighter when Steve tried to pull away. He tilted his chin upward until Tony could look into his eyes. His heart broke at the amount of pain he found there.

“Steve, fuck. I thought you meant the sex. I had no idea you wanted to be marked.” Tony kept his voice gentle, his Alpha now raging at him as he realized just how much he had inadvertently hurt Steve.

“Of course that’s all you thought about.” There was no accusation in Steve’s voice just sullen acceptance that this was going no further than a night of sex that would be forgotten about. He just wanted Tony to leave so he could at least attempt to put himself back together.

“Just...let me go. I believe there’s nothing more to be said.”

“Let you go?” Tony asked as he gripped Steve’s face gently and forced the Omega’s gaze back to his. “Like hell.” He couldn’t keep the growl from his voice. It was obvious they had both managed to fuck this up beautifully, but they could fix it. And there was no way on God’s green Earth Tony was about to let Steve slip away from him now. Not when he knew they both wanted the same thing.

He purposely moved into Steve’s space, his nose filling with Steve’s scent. Even covered he smelled amazing and Tony couldn’t help but breathe deeply. “I want you, Steve. And I’ll mark you, right here, right now.”

“Why?” Steve asked, his scent flaring at the mention of finally belonging to someone. He wanted it so badly he could taste it in his mouth, but why would Tony want him? He had to know before he allowed Tony to mark him.

“I’ve always been attracted to you, Steve,” Tony admitted. There had always been something about Steve that he had admired. He hadn’t been the man Tony had expected when he’d first met him, but there was something about him that drew Tony in. He was beautiful in his own way, all muscle and smooth skin.

“I just didn’t think it would ever...work, you know? We always clashed, even after we moved into the tower. But I’ve wanted you, Steve. God have I wanted,” Tony murmured, stepping closer into Steve’s personal space.

“Mark me,” Steve whispered. If he didn’t say those words he would take them back later and regret this whole thing. He wanted to drown in Tony and forget everything bad that happened between them. Steve needed to let go of every raw emotion he had in his mind.  

Tony couldn’t keep a deep growl from escaping his lips. His Alpha side flared as Steve gave him explicit permission to make him Tony’s. Tony had been dreaming of it since they had slept together. He’d never considered having an Omega, but maybe he would have if he had know Steve was actually an Omega in the first place.

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and buried his face against his neck. He rumbled against warm skin as he nudged against Steve’s shirt with his chin. Licking a hot striped from Steve’s collarbone to his ear, Tony sucked at the junction between Steve’s neck and shoulder for a moment, enjoying the taste of Steve’s skin. He pressed closer to Steve and then bit down hard, letting his instincts take over. He could feel a bond instantly start to form between him and the sensation sent a shudder through his body.

Steve’s body shuddered as the bond settled into place. He closed his eyes and just allowed everything to flow over him. A small part of Steve was still left wounded; it was something Tony would have to fix himself since they were now mated. He couldn’t stop his body as he slid to the floor and the world righted itself again.

Blue eyes blinked as though they were seeing everything for the first time. Steve began to shake as he realized how atrocious his behavior had been over the last few weeks. He buried his face into Tony’s neck and began to beg for forgiveness.

Tony gathered him up in his arms and shushed him. He propped his chin on Steve’s head and smoothed his hands up and down his sides. He whispered soothing words, comforting his mate as best he could. He had never been great at soothing people, but by damn he would try with Steve.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve said one last time before he settled down. He was gripping Tony’s shirt tightly in his fist and he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon. “I want to go home.”

“Shhh,” Tony soothed him, “I’m sorry, too. For making you even think I wouldn't want you.” Tony pressed kisses all along Steve’s head and down until he caught Steve’s lips in a soft kiss.

“We can go home. Come on,” Tony told him as he stood and helped Steve up with him. “We’ll go home and we can do anything you want. I’m sure Clint is still waiting about. He’ll fly us back to the tower.”

“Thank you.” Steve whispered and held tightly onto Tony as they walked to meet up with Clint. He was nervous and darted his eyes around, wondering if people were going to start talking. With Tony marking him it was obvious that Steve wasn’t a Beta.

“It’ll be okay,” Tony whispered as he tugged Steve closer. He fit himself against Steve’s side, arm firmly around his waist. “If they have a problem with it, they’ll find themselves without a job quite quickly.”

“I don’t want to be responsible for that.” Steve said until they found Clint. Thor and Bruce were beside him, touching shoulders and looking like Siamese cats that had caught the canary.

Tony chuckled and grinned. He wasn’t below such things and all of the Avengers knew it. He could easily ruin some of these people and he knew Coulson and Fury would be on board if it had to do with Steve. In fact, keeping it from Agent Agent might actually be a better idea in Tony’s opinion. One never quite knew what he would do in such a situation.

Tony’s eye brows went up when he caught sight of Thor, Bruce and Clint. He’d know Thor had been interested in Bruce since they had moved in the tower. He could clearly remember the night Thor had come home and they had all been told-quite loudly- that Lady Jane had found another. Bruce had stayed up with him, drinking tea and watching old black and white movies. But Clint was a new addition to the equation. Tony figured it was better not to ask.

“Clint, can you fly us home?” Tony asked, completely ignoring the tension in the air. He was more concerned with getting his mate home and into bed where he could take care of him and, well, cuddle.

“Yeah. We were heading back ourselves. Is Steve okay?” Clint’s gaze narrowed in on Steve and when the sweet scent of lilacs hit him, his eyes widened and shifted to Tony.

“Thank you, Clint.” Steve said before Clint could say anything else on the matter. Once they were all boarded, Steve crawled into Tony’s lap and stayed there, needing the physical contact he had been denied lately.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close. Nuzzling into his hair, Tony let his hands roam across Steve’s body, rubbing at his back, sides and stomach. He lounged back in the seat and laced his fingers together over Steve’s belly. After sometime, he couldn’t resist the urge to lick and nip at the mating mark that stood out starkly against Steve’s skin.

Steve jumped slightly at the feel of lips against his mark; it was sensitive even though it was still new. The mark would scar in the next days and be permanent; no one would be able to miss it. It was well known that the more visible the mark; the stronger the bond. Steve never thought he would experience it in his entire life.

Tony’s arms made Steve feel safe and he snuggled deeper into them. He felt a roll of nausea in his stomach but it was nothing serious. Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and shut his eyes; musing on the fact that he was almost back to normal.

Tony’s hum of content was nearly a purr. He pressed another kiss against Steve’s skin before massaging softly at his stomach. He could tell something still wasn’t quite right, but he didn't know what. Everything was bright and stunning because of how new the bond was. Breathing in Steve’s scent this close sent a small thrill through him and Tony pressed closer. He wanted to bask in the other man’s alluring scent and would if they were alone.

As he was loving on Steve, fingers now tracing invisible mathematical equations against Steve’s stomach through his shirt, a new part of Steve’s scent hit him. Tony paused, eyebrows furrowing together as he breathed in deeper. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was a faint scent of lilacs to Steve’s smell and that could only mean one thing...

“Steve, have you been nauseous lately?” Tony kept his voice gentle, trying not to let on that something could be up.

“For the past few weeks.” Steve answered as he groaned when the wave hit him again. At least this time he didn’t spill the contents of his stomach over the floor.

Tony frowned and rubbed his hand soothingly against Steve’s stomach. Yep, there was only one explanation for it but Tony wanted to be sure before he said anything.

“We’ll see if Bruce will look you over once we get home,” Tony told him.

“Okay.” Steve whispered and closed his eyes. He let Tony soothe him and hum AC/DC to him even though on a normal day he would have yelled at him. It wasn’t long before they were at the tower and Steve was out of Tony’s lap.

“Bruce,” Tony called before the doctor could leave the Quinjet. “Could you run some tests for us?” Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked from Steve to Tony and back again before nodding. Tony didn’t know if any one else could smell the lilacs in Steve’s scent but it was getting strong by him as the seconds ticked by now that he had identified it.

“What kind of tests?” Bruce asked as he fell into step beside them as they exited the jet. Tony’s arm tightened around Steve’s waist briefly before he answered.

“I’ll tell you when we get there,” he finally answered. Bruce didn’t say anything else, only nodded.

“Tony?” Steve asked as they walked down the hall to Bruce’s lab. Tony and Bruce needed separate ones that were near each other since both men took up a lot of space. Steve had found it amusing at first but then became annoyed when he couldn’t find Tony when he needed to, only to find him in Bruce’s.

“It’s okay,” Tony told him, tone light. He didn’t want to freak Steve out and, honestly, this wasn’t something to really freak out over. Except they were Superheroes and this could cause quite a few complications. “I just want to check a few things.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Steve answered as they stopped at Bruce’s lab. He was ushered in and put on a chair. The inside of his elbow was faced up so that it could be easily accessed. Tony was hovering behind him, hand on his shoulder to provide him comfort for his jittery nerves.

“Okay, I just need to take a blood sample,” Bruce told him and Tony’s hand tightened on his shoulder as he watched Bruce push the needle into Steve’s arm. It didn’t take long and within a few seconds Bruce had take two small vials of Steve’s blood. He pressed a cotton ball against the small pin prick and then wrapped a band aid around Steve’s arm. When he was done, Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss against Steve’s neck.

“You go on up stairs,” he  told his mate against smooth skin, “I’ll be right up. I wanna talk to Bruce for a moment.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying.” Steve said, his blue eyes holding some curiosity as to what Tony was hiding from him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tony, but this certainly concerned him and Steve had to know.

“Yeah,” Tony replied and leaned down to kiss Steve reassuringly without a second thought. “I’ll be right there. Won’t take long.” He squeezed Steve’s shoulder and smiled. There really wasn’t much to worry about. Either his assumption was right or it was wrong. They wouldn’t know for sure until they ran tests, but the one thing Tony didn’t want this soon after forming a mating mark was for Steve to flip out.

“Your room or mine?” Steve asked. They hadn’t exactly had time to move the other’s belongings into one room. It wasn’t like Steve owned that much anyway; most of his belongings could fit into his old army duffel.

“Mine,” Tony replied automatically. He wanted Steve in his bed, on his sheets. Just the thought sent a flair of lust through his system.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Steve whispered and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's assumptions end in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and the first glimpses into Bruce, Thor and Clint's relationship.

“So what did you want me to check?” Bruce asked as soon as Steve had left the room. Tony was smiling as he watched Steve leave but his expression was serious when he turned to Bruce.

“I want you to run a pregnancy test.” Bruce’s eyes widened and his mouth went slack. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a hip against one of the lab’s many counters.

“You guys have...” Bruce trailed off when Tony nodded. “I had no idea. But you only just marked him today. How in the world could he be pregnant already?” Tony sighed.

“We had sex about a month ago but he never said he wanted to be marked until today,” Tony replied, expression a little grim.

“Is that why he’s been acting so weird recently?” Bruce asked, leveling his gaze on the other man. “He thought you didn’t want him.” The realization was easy to come to and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s all sorted now,” Tony replied. He really didn’t want to think about what the last few months had been like for them. He could only imagine the hell it had really been for Steve.

“I’ll run it,” Bruce reassured him with a small smile. “You go look after him.” Tony thanked his friend and patted him on the shoulder as he left the room to go to see Steve.

Steve had his duffel on the floor of Tony’s room; he couldn’t call it his yet until he unpacked his things and made this permanent. He sat down on the bed with his left leg under his right thigh and waited for Tony. Occasionally Steve’s gaze would wander to an item in the room and he would be curious, until he realized that this was Tony and it could potentially be dangerous.

Things couldn’t be rushed now; not like their first time together. Steve wouldn’t allow this relationship to be built on a night of lust and even though he was in this for the long run; he had to make sure of Tony as well. The mark was the first step and it spoke volumes to Steve of just how much Tony wanted him and whatever they had between them. Steve wasn’t a regular Omega and he hoped that his mate realized this before things would get of hand.

Tony stepped into the room and his eyes instantly found Steve on his bed. The Alpha side of him puffed up it’s chest in possessiveness at seeing his mate in his space. His eyes darkened and a soft growl slipped past his lips as he walked over to where Steve was sitting. Even with his Alpha side rearing its head, Tony still smiled gently at Steve.

“Told you it wouldn’t take long,” Tony told his mate as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

“I’m glad.” Steve said against Tony’s lips. He felt those nimble hands ruffle through his hair and it helped him relax a bit more. Steve was content for the first time in his life and he wouldn’t allow anything to rip this away from him. Steve’s hands went to Tony’s hair and pulled him lower as the kiss melted from chaste to sexy in only a matter of seconds.

Tony chuckled against Steve’s lips as hands slid under his shirt. He stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, holding the back of head as his tongue stroked inside Steve’s mouth. Hands traced across his stomach and then up to trace the edge of the arch reactor. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth as he tugged at the shirt covering Tony’s chest.

“Are you always so eager?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone.” Steve admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. He allowed Tony to strip the shirt from his body and discard it to the floor as he did the same to his lover’s own.

Tony moaned at Steve’s words, burying his face against Steve’s neck to lick and bite at his skin. His cock hardened in the confines of his pants, pushing painfully at the zipper.

“I was your first?” He asked because he wanted to hear Steve say it- needed to hear it.

“Yes.” Steve whispered; his eyes darting up to Tony’s face before lowering again to the bright blue glow of the reactor.

Tony growled possessively and grabbed Steve by the hips so he could jerk him against him. This was supposed to be slow, gentle, but the very thought that no one had ever touched Steve like he had-that no one would ever get to- sent a spike of need through him so hard his whole body almost jerked with it.

He quickly undid Steve’s pants, tugging them off and tossing them across the room. Pressing hot, open mouth kisses against Steve’s chest, Tony canted his hips up against Steve’s.

Steve arched into the soft touches and the firm kisses. He buried his fingers into Tony’s dark hair and urged him to continue. There was a need building in Steve that threatened to spiral out of control if he didn’t clamp down on it. And he found himself not wanting to. Steve wanted Tony desperately; he couldn’t explain why but it was there and he needed to feel every inch of skin against his own.

“Want you,” Tony whispered as he kissed down Steve’s body. He pressed open mouth kisses across Steve’s cloth covered cock, tongue stroking across the head. Fingers wrapped around the elastic of Steve’s underwear and Tony slowly slid them off.

The slow glide of the fabric over his sensitive cock had Steve whining in the back of his throat. The sensation was rough and pleasurable at the same time. He could see Tony smirking; the man knew exactly what he was doing to Steve. There was a press of lips to the head of Steve’s cock which made it twitch and coaxed a moan from Steve’s lips.

Tony smiled as he slowly slid his lips over Steve’s cock, taking him down to the root. Humming around the thick length in his mouth, Tony let his fingers play along Steve’s thigh and ass. They dipped into the crease of Steve’s ass to find him already wet. Tony moaned, sucking harder at Steve as his fingers slowly circled his entrance.

“Tony...” Steve whimpered, his feet digging into the bed by Tony’s chest. Already he was feeling that he was drowning in the pleasure. The things his lover could do with his tongue was addicting already and they made him leak heavily.

He was sure that he would explode from just Tony’s mouth alone. Steve couldn’t help the small sounds that left his lips. They were a jumble of words that were indecipherable even though the tone of need was still buried in them.

Tony slowly pulled back and gave one last lick to the tip of Steve’s cock. He didn’t want him to come quite yet. Gentle fingers pressed into Steve’s body and Tony couldn’t keep back the moan that the feeling of wet warmth dragged out of him. He caught Steve’s lips in a kiss, wanting to share how good Steve tasted with the other man. He worked Steve open nice and slow before belatedly realizing he still had his pants on.

Steve chuckled softly as Tony impatiently shimmied out of his pants. Then the familiar weight was settled back over Steve’s body. It felt so right to have him there, their bare skin touching and sliding. He needed more; the need to feel Tony’s cock flush in him had Steve guiding Tony’s cock to his hole, the head brushing against it.

Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s  ankles, lifting his legs over his head as Tony settled between his thighs. He leaned over Steve, fingers twisting in the sheets by his head as Tony slowly slid inside his mate. He moaned as Steve clenched tight around him, more slick leaking out around Tony’s cock to wet the sheets below them.

“You feel so good,” Steve moaned. His eyes fluttered as the feeling of being so full; it’s like Tony was made specifically for him.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony said in response as he started to slowly thrust into Steve’s pliant body. “So damn beautiful.” Tony watched Steve shudder and gasp under him and the thought that he was the only one to see Steve like this, would always be the only, had him growling and thrusting harder into his mate.

Steve believed the words that Tony whispered into his ear. His thighs trembled as Tony made a point to unravel him by pressing his head against his prostate over and over again. Slender fingers found their way to the sheets and twisted them. Steve was lost in pleasure.

“Mine,” Tony grunted as his thrust began to become erratic. Wrapping his fingers with Steve’s, he pressed his hands into the mattress and nearly bent Steve in two, pushing his cock deeper with each thrust.

The feeling of having Tony so deep in him had Steve growling his name and coming. His back bowed with the rush of pleasure and release as it spilled over Tony’s hand and his stomach. Blue eyes closed as his mouth formed an o.

Tony cursed as Steve’s muscles tightened around him, cock pulsing with the need to come. He caught Steve’s lips in a needy kiss, swallowing every sound Steve made as Tony thrust once more and came, his knot stretching Steve even further.

Steve cradled Tony as he lowered his legs and then settled on top of his body. He buried his face into Tony’s neck and took a deep breath, taking his scent in. Steve was content and his chest rumbled as a sign that he was happy.

Tony stroked his fingers up and down Steve's sides as his climax continued to shudder through him. He was more content than he'd ever been and it was all thanks to the man in his arms. Though, something was still bothering him.

"Why were you hiding the fact that you were an omega?" he asked before another climax spiked through him and he pressed his face against Steve's neck as his cock spurted more seed inside Steve's body.

“In the forties, we weren’t protected like today. My mother found a way to hide my scent so that I wouldn’t be abused. She raised me like a Beta so that I would be able to protect myself in case my secret was discovered. I just stuck with it because it was part of my routine.” Steve said softly as he turned his head and brushed his nose against Tony’s hair.

Tony let that sink in as he breathed in Steve’s scent mixing with his own. He rolled onto his side, pulling Steve against his chest. The movement shifted his cock inside the other man and a sharp moan slipped past Tony’s lips. It took a moment for him to catch his breath as shudders wrecked his body.

“Do you want to keep hiding it?” Tony asked. It would be hard, but it was possible. He was sure he could figure out something if Steve really wanted to keep his Omega identity secret.

“Not with you by my side. I’m comfortable with who I am for the first time in my life.” Steve said as he nuzzled Tony’s chest. It gave him a sense of security to be able to smell his mate so easily and it calmed him.

“Good,” Tony responded with a deep purring sound as he rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s back, making sure his scent was mixed with Steve’s. “I don’t want you to have to hide who you are ever again.”

“I love you, Tony.” Steve whispered; almost afraid of saying those three words. The last time he had spoken them Tony had left him and it resulted in the worst month of his life.

“I love you, too,” Tony whispered before he could think about it and he found he meant it. The realization wasn’t that startling and he easily accepted it. He pulled Steve closer, drinking in their combined scents as he rubbed his chin against Steve’s head.

“You mean that?” Steve asked, revelling in their combined scents. He loved the feel of Tony nuzzling him and smiled. His body relaxed into Tony’s immediately when hands roamed his lower back and any part of his flesh that he could reach.

“Yeah.” The word was whispered in the quiet of the room as Tony sucked gently at the skin of Steve’s neck. He couldn’t think of a better way he would have wanted to spend his time right then. Snuggling closer to his mate, it didn’t take Tony long to fall into a peaceful slumber.

~*~

“So why are we seeing Bruce again when we’ll see each other at Team Night?” Steve asked as he twined his hands with Tony’s. He was confused and wondered if it had anything to do with the blood Bruce had taken yesterday.

“It’s not something I really wanna talk with the whole team about; though I’m sure if my theory is right, they will know all about it soon enough.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand in reassurance. Honestly, they really could wait until tonight but Tony needed to know right then. He knew it wouldn’t take Bruce long to run the tests and probably even less on the one Tony had been specific about.

“Then why won’t you tell me your theory?” Steve frowned as he turned his head to look up at Tony. He hated secrets even though he had kept one of his own. He was met with silence as they continued to walk down the hall.

“What are you working on?” Clint asked as he grabbed Bruce by his lab coat and pulled him over so that their bodies lined up.

Bruce’s eyebrows went up but he didn’t protest as he was pulled against the Omega. He held the vials that he had been working with away from them and stared down at Clint. A goofy grin was spread across his face but under it he could see the hint of the tease the Clint really was under it. The talk they had all had, Bruce, Clint and Thor, was still fresh in his mind. It had taken a lot for them to get to this point and agree to actually trying...whatever it was between them and it seemed Clint wasn’t one to waste his time.

“I was working on a new material before you arrived,” he said as he grinned down at the other man. “Did you need something?”

“What? I need a reason to stop by and see you?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow. “I want to drown in your scent.”

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath at the omission. He’d know Clint was a straight forward kind of guy but he hadn’t quite expected him to be this forward. His hands tightened around the glass and he had to pull himself out of Clint’s grasp so he could sit them down before they shattered in his hands.

“Speechless, doctor?” Clint asked, smirking saucily as he nipped at the skin at the base of Bruce’s neck. He rolled his hips so that his swelling cock could rub against Bruce’s awakening erection.

With his hands now free, Bruce reached around to pulled Clint fully against him, a happy growl rumbling in his chest at the feeling of Clint moving against him. He grinned wolfishly as he cupped Clint’s ass in his hands and used his new grip to moved Clint against him. His knee slid easily between Clint’s thighs, hard muscle pressing up against Clint’s hard cock. Despite the fact that Bruce spent majority of his time in his lab, he was avid about keeping his body in shape. He was far from the meek and weak person the media like to portray him as.  

Clint moaned as he was lifted to sit on the table. There was a small shift of air and Thor was behind Bruce, already attaching his mouth to Bruce’s neck. Clint reached a hand around Bruce and found Thor’s hand, brushing his own against it. He hooked his legs around the lower part of Clint’s thighs.

“I see the minx has found you.” Thor said, a slight rasp to his voice as his blue eyes found Clint’s.

Bruce chuckled and pushed back against Thor to let the other Alpha know he enjoyed him there. Clint was grinning at them even as his eyes sparked with promises of things Bruce really would rather engage in in a bedroom rather than his lab. Lab tables weren’t the most comfortable place to have sex, let alone have sex with two people at the same time.

“That he did,” Bruce answered, hands roaming over Clint’s body as he leaned forward to rub his cheek against the Omega’s cheek, spreading his scent and mixing it with Clint’s own. They weren’t officially bonded to each other, but mixing their scents would let anyone who met them know that they were officially taken.

“He was rutting against me like a cat in heat before taking off down here.” Thor’s voice was gruff with arousal and denied sex. His eyes never left Clint’s as he nipped a trail down Bruce’s neck.

“I’m more than a cat in heat...” Clint hissed, eyes slitted as he ground his hips to Bruce. “I want quality time with my mates.”

“A tease is what you are, Barton. A down right tease,” Bruce informed him with a husky laugh as he let his fingers find their way under Clint’s shirt to tease across his sides and ribs. Bruce shuddered as Thor’s teeth grazed and nipped at his skin, large hands skimming up his sides.

“The kind of quality time you’re looking for isn’t exactly comfortable in my lab,” Bruce told him. “A bed is a much better place to lay you out and lick you until you scream.”

“I never denied I was a tease.” Clint responded as he threaded his finger through Bruce’s hair. “Besides, I always wanted you to fuck me here.”

“Damn you to the hells,” Thor gasped headily.

Bruce laughed as Thor’s rough voice vibrated against his back. He leaned back so his head rested on the thunder god’s chest, brown eyes blinking up at him.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere...more comfortable. It’s not like we can’t do it here later, but I’d really rather the first time be in a bed,” Bruce told them both as he reached up a hand to trace his fingers along Thor’s jaw.

“Damn you to hell.” Clint hissed. The close call with an Alpha on the job the other day had hit him right in the heart and he had went straight for Bruce and Thor. They made him feel safe and he knew what he wanted.

“Patience, Clint.” Thor said as he leaned into Bruce’s touch. Sometimes he was amazed at how gentle the doctor could be and basked in it.

Bruce looked back at Clint and caught the haunted look in his eyes. Clint could be pushy on a normal day but there was something about how persistent he was being that was setting off warning bells in Bruce’s head. Something was going on that Clint hadn’t told them. Bruce didn’t know if Thor sensed it as well, but considering how observant the god could he, he probably did.

Gathering Clint close, he pressed his face into Clint’s neck and pressed soft kisses against his skin. Thor leaned in behind him, gathering the both of them against him, his large hands rubbing at Clint’s back.

“Clint, I’m not saying never, or even not today, just not here, right this very second,” Bruce reassured the Omega.

Clint’s eyes narrowed, body rigid. The words that had been spoken to him that day were circling around his head. He pushed Bruce away and let a long sigh escape his lips. Clint closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to ground himself.

“I’ll be in my rooms.”

Thor didn’t give Clint time to walk out of the lab. He wrapped his arms around the other’s mid-section and pulled him against his body; ignoring the small protests.

“We are not rejecting you.” Thor said soothingly as he stroked Clint’s stomach. “This is new to us, please understand.”

Bruce carded his fingers through Clint’s hair and pushed it out of his face. He leaned in and kissed the Omega without a word. He kept the kiss slow, gentle and reassuring. He wanted Clint to understand this wasn’t a no, just a wait and sometimes it took action instead of words for things to get through Clint’s head.

“Okay. I can try.” Clint responded as Steve and Tony walked into the lab.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the sight of his three teammates apparently having a small cuddle fest in the middle of Bruce’s lab. As they walked in, Bruce stepped back from Clint and it was quite apparent that they had just been kissing, considering the faint sheen on both their lips. Thor’s arms were wrapped tightly around Clint, large hands spanning most of his torso. Tony took it all in; not actually surprised at all to find them in such a situation. He’d sense something was going on between them for a while now and it had only continued to build over time.

“Um, sorry to interrupt,” Tony paused and waved his hand at the three of them, “Whatever you have going but I needed to talk to you about those tests from yesterday, Bruce.”

“Sorry,” Steve said. He sent a glance to Clint and when the other nodded he was fine, Steve relaxed slightly. He was still pressed to Steve’s side because there were three Alpha’s in the room and his scent wasn’t masked.

Reaching out a hand, Tony tugged Steve against his side and tucked him under his shoulder. Generally, he had very little issue with other Alphas being around or near him but their bond was so fresh and new being so close to two other Alphas in Bruce’s lab instead of the large quinjet raised his hackles slightly.

“Can we have some privacy please?” Tony couldn’t seem to keep the hard, growling edge out of his voice as he eyed Thor. The other Alpha had never given him problems but Thor was twice Tony’s size and could easily take him down. His rational side told him Thor had no interest in Steve, that he had his own small group to protect but Tony’s instincts weren’t listening. He’d just have to apologize later somehow.

Clint and Thor left saying that they’d be back later. Steve offered his own words in a low voice and the pressure in the room was lowered. He was thankful for that because he couldn’t handle things at this rate as they changed.

Tony’s arm tightened around Steve reflexively before he relaxed slowly. He heaved a sigh and leaned against Steve, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against Steve’s shoulder.

“Did you get the tests done?” Tony asked as he moved towards one of the work benches and nudged Steve towards it.

“Yeah, I just finished the last one not thirty minutes ago. Let me go get the results.”

“Tony, what test did Bruce do?” Steve asked as he looked up to his mate with curious eyes.

“A lot but there is one I was interested in particular,” Tony replied as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “It’s nothing to worry about.” He leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss against his forehead. He didn’t move his hand from the back of Steve’s neck. He didn’t think he could deal with not being able to touch his mate right now.

“Everything looks good,” Bruce said as he walked back towards them. clipboard in hand. He looked over each page as he shifted through them until he came to the last and paused. HIs eyes went a little wide and he looked from Steve and Tony back to his paper before he dropped the clipboard to his side. He cleared his throat and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Well, this is unexpected but...well, there’s really no other way to say it than. Steve you're pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Steve asked, blinking slowly and allowing the news to sink in. He wasn’t sure what to think and started to tremble slightly. It wasn’t the fact that he was pregnant, it was too soon for Steve and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

Tony sat down beside his mate and pulled him against him. He nodded to Bruce in thanks and the other Alpha nodded back, placed the results on the table and left the room. Tony rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s arms, pressing his nose against Steve’s neck. He could feel the tension in Steve’s body and could smell it in his scent.

“It’s okay,” Tony reassured him. He wasn’t surprised, he’d figured as much when he’d caught the differences in Steve’s scent. Even now the smell of flowers was strong in the air around him.

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Steve asked when he found his voice again. HIs hand went to his stomach and he stretched it over the firm muscles. They would probably begin to fade within the next few weeks. Tony’s presence was a great comfort and it certainly helped to keep Steve from completely freaking out.

“Maybe, but we can’t change it now,” Tony murmured as he covered Steve’s hand with his own. “We’ll make it through. I mean, we would have had kids eventually right? Just happened sooner than what would have originally been planned.”

“Yeah. Do you want really want to be saddled with me?” Steve felt Tony slide his fingers so they locked together over his stomach to prove the point he’d be by Steve’s side. The news was overwhelming and Steve was just short of a breakdown.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony told him firmly as his arms tightened around his mate. “I’ll be right here through all of it, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you,” Steve whispered and nuzzled Tony’s neck. He felt better with those simple words and relief that Tony would be with him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is just Thor. More miscommunications. Tony is an an asshole while trying to protective what he feels is his and apologies are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, no. You really should have just not said anything. It would have been better that way. Yes, Tony is an asshole in this chapter. I still have pretty mixed feelings about it because I feel on one end of things he was right and on the other he was wrong. We'll go with he could have done it differently with better results.

“Steven! You’re lovely round with child! Just like the lady Frigg with one of my brothers!” Thor’s loud booming voice echoed through the communal floor of the tower, startling Bruce and Tony awake. They’d spent most of the night in Tony’s lab working on various projects that needed finishing. Tony had asked for Bruce’s opinion and one thing had lead to another and now they were working on a whole new set of arrows for Clint and new bites for Natasha.

Tony sat up with a yawn, scrubbing his face as he stretched. He blinked blurry eyes against the morning light and winced. There was a good reason he had blackout windows in his room, but Steve hadn’t liked them for the communal floors and so the blackout windows hadn’t been installed here.

He turned to look where he’d heard Thor’s voice from, though it had really sounded like Thor was all around them if he was honest. When his eyes finally focused, he found Steve had just stepped into the room. He was in his usual lounge pants but the large shirts he had taken to wearing since his belly had started to show was missing. In it’s place, was an ACDC shirt Tony had bought for him back before they had gotten together.

Tony felt a rush of warmth in his chest at the sight, loving to see Steve in things he had bought for him. The shirt had fit perfectly once, but now that Steve was four months along, his pregnancy was really starting to show. The short was stretched over his stomach and somehow managed to cover all of it, but it was glaringly obvious that he was pregnant. Pregnant with Tony’s child. The thought made his heart jump and his whole body feel with warmth.

“You are glowing with child!” That, on the other hand, most certainly didn't fill Tony with any kind of warmth, even if it was true. He knew Steve was still extremely embarrassed about his rapidly changing body. He was on his feet and moving towards his mate without much thought.

“Thor, please.” Steve groaned as he rubbed his face tiredly. When he had stepped into the kitchen to sneak a cup of coffee, Thor had already been there. He had tried to slip away from the other and make his way back to his room but Thor wouldn’t allow it. He’d been accosted and forced to speak about his pregnancy.

When Tony was beside him, Steve immediately buried his face into his mate’s shoulder. He needed to hide his blush and the fact that he didn’t want to hear Thor’s words. Steve hadn’t taken leave yet and the fact that they could be on the battlefield at any given time had spurred many arguments between him and Tony.

Tony pulled Steve closer and leaned down to nuzzle into his hair. He rubbed soothing circles through the stretched cotton of the tee as a soft soothing growl rumbled in his chest. It was closer to a purr, but not even Steve could get him to admit to making such a sound. He opened his mouth to speak, reminding Thor of his manners, but Thor beat him to it.

“Tis a glorious thing, childbirth!” The god said and Tony swore it shook the windows. Thor smiled brightly at them and raised his cup of coffee in toast before taking a large gulp and heading for the living room. Tony was torn between laughter and annoyance. In the end he settled with leaning down to whisper into Steve’s hair.

“You know how he is,” Tony murmured just loud enough for Steve to hear him. “And he’s right. You look amazing carrying my kid.” He let his fingers play across the side of Steve’s stomach as a warm smile stretched his lips.

“You better mean our kid, Anthony Stark.” Steve growled but allowed Tony to continue to rub his stomach. He would never admit it, but he loved how the other’s fingers played across his skin. It was a comfort that Steve basked in when Tony rubbed his stomach or his back.

Tony grinned and turned so he faced his mate, Steve’s side pressed against his chest. He spread his fingers over Steve’s stomach and lower back, massaging in soothing circles.

“Yes, ours, Steven,” Tony whispered as he pressed a kiss against Steve’s temple.

“Steven?” He said as he made a face. Steve hated being called by his full first name and had discouraged the others from using it.

“Pudding pie, then,” Tony chuckled. “Cupcake, sugar plum, dumpling, butter cup, honey bunches. I can keep going.” He reached around Steve to lace his fingers together and pulled him close as Tony leaned back against a wall for support.

“You’re getting ridiculous now.” Steve answered as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward into Tony’s body. He rested his head under Tony’s chin and closed his eyes.

~*~

“What?” Steve asked Tony, eyes narrowing as he paused with what he was doing. He had been folding his laundry and putting it away as he went. Tony had dropped in and started to speaking to Steve before dropping the bomb he knew Tony had in his arsenal.

“Steve, we really need to talk about this,” Tony told his mate firmly. He let his eyes roam over Steve from his position in the doorway. Steve was six months along now and there was no more hiding his pregnancy from the world. They hadn’t left the tower since around the middle of the fifth month mark, not wanting the world to find out just yet. Tony could just imagine the press mauling them over this and he knew for a fact Steve couldn’t handle it right now.

“I have no idea what you’re speaking about.” Steve replied cooly even though he knew full well what Tony was implying.

Tony heaved a sigh, hands clenching into fists at his side. They had already discussed this many time over the last few months, from before Steve was showing all the way to just two days ago. He’d known Steve was stubborn, but Tony hadn’t really expected him to resist this hard on the subject.

“You can’t be on call, Steve,” Tony said firmly as he crossed the room to sit on the bed beside his mate. He reached out to clasp Steve’s hand with his own. “There is no way you’re going into battle like this. I won’t risk it.”

Steve froze with Tony’s shirt in his hands. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Tony. Steve wanted to remain on call and so far he had weaseled his way to his fifth month. But now that he was entering his sixth, Tony was actively talk him out of active duty.

“This is my life, Tony. You can’t expect me to drop it. It’s who I am. Plenty of pregnant Omega’s and females work until their ninth month. This is no different.”

“None of them are expected to fight aliens and evil robots, Steve!” Tony couldn’t keep the hard edge from his voice. “Do you really think it would be okay out in the field? What if someone hits you in the stomach and you lose the baby? What then, Steve?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Tony. This is all I have to prove myself! I’m not exactly smart like you or Bruce. Hell, I was a kid with asthma and a frail body before I got the serum. I can’t be that person again, Tony.” Steve said, clenching the shirt tightly in his hands.

“You’re right, Steve. I don’t understand at all. I’ve never had to prove myself to anyone, let alone push myself to the breaking point just to even get acknowledged by my own father. I don’t know anything at all about that. But you know what I do know?” Tony stood up, needing to put some distance between himself and Steve as his chest tightened with emotion. “I do know being pregnant, carrying a child, is the farthest thing from being weak.”

“This is who I am, Tony. I’m not normal and I will continue to do what is right.” Steve wanted to say more but he was cut off by his mate throwing up his hand.

“There really is not talking with you about this. You’re not going to budge,” Tony cried as he turned and moved towards the door. “We’re not talking about this anymore. You don’t have any choice left in the matter since you obviously can’t look at this objectively. I’m going to talk to Fury. Now.”

“What?” Steve asked, bolting from the bed to stand on his feet. “You shouldn’t do this Tony. This is my choice and not yours!”

There was pain in Steve’s chest as Tony walked out of the door without another word. It seemed his mate was dead set on taking Steve’s decisions from him. He didn’t understand that Steve needed to prove to himself that he wasn’t useless and that he wasn’t the gangly kid from the forties who tripped over his own two feet. Steve was more now and if he couldn’t save lives, he was worthless.

Grasping the shirt in his hand tightly, Steve left their rooms. He didn’t know where he was going exactly; but the need to be somewhere safe was ingrained into Steve. He passed by many rooms until he was on the second floor of Avengers Tower. This was a guest room where others or visitors would stay for an undetermined amount of time. Using a code that no one would associate with Steve; he slipped into the room and fell to the bed holding Tony’s tee shirt to his chest.

Tony sighed and rubbed at his face as he stepped into the living room from the landing pad. His meeting with Fury had gone as well as he could have expected. They’d been keeping the fact that Steve was pregnant from S.H.E.I.L.D., not to mention they hadn’t ever told them that Steve and Tony were now officially bonded mates. Now that he thought back on it, Tony really should have mentioned it at some point but he’d gotten caught in the whirlwind of figuring out how they were going to handle the pregnancy and somehow informing S.H.E.I.L.D. had skipped the list of things that needed doing.

All Tony wanted to do was grab a beer and head down to his lab to tear apart some form of machinery until his mind was clear and he was calm again. He skidded to a halt as he came into the kitchen.Thor and Clint were leaning against the counter by the stove, Clint pressed against Thor’s chest with the god’s large arms wrapped around Clint’s waist. Tony blinked once and then blinked again. After a moment, he shook his head and headed for the fridge. He browsed around inside of it for a moment until he found a Dos Equis he hadn’t drank yet. He really wanted something stronger but Tony resisted the urge.

Clint pulled away from Thor when he heard Tony enter the kitchen. When he saw what Tony had pulled from the fridge, he frowned. Beer was something Tony usually enjoyed but only in the evenings or after a break through on a new project.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Tony glanced over at Clint as he popped the top off his beer with his hand. He took a couple of deep swallows before answering, “I finally told Fury about Steve and I.” He grimaced at the memory and took another long swallow.

“I take it didn’t go well, friend?” Thor asked, knowing exactly how Fury could be when something was kept from him. “Where’s Steven? Did he not go with you?”

“I didn’t exactly expect it to go well. As much as I like to push his buttons, this wasn’t really something that needed to be hid from him,” Tony replied as he rubbed at his eyes and the downed the rest of his beer. He tossed the bottle in the recycle bin and went to grab another.

“And I don’t know where, Steve is. We..” Tony paused for a moment, recalling the fight they’d had earlier and how he’d left it. He’d felt backed into a corner then and hadn’t seen a way out. It was like Steve didn’t even register the fact that he was actively putting another life in danger by going into battle while he was this far along. The thought made Tony’s heart sink and he downed his second beer in a few gulps.

“We had a fight about him going on leave before I left,” Tony muttered as he tossed the bottle and was about to reach for another beer before deciding he really did want something stronger. Scotch. Scotch sounded really good right about then.

“About what?” Clint asked, already knowing but wanting confirmation instead.

“Steve. Going on medical leave. Because he’s pregnant,” Tony clarified as he poured himself a glass of scotch and gestured over his stomach with his free hand. “He didn’t want to take leave. Wanted to stay on call until he gave birth I’m sure.” He stared at the dark brown liquid in his glass, swirling it for a moment before he took a long drink. Getting drunk right then was probably a really bad idea, but he hadn’t had a day this bad since before he’d bonded with Steve.

“Of course he would.” Clint said rolling his eyes. He knew Steve better than anyone since they were close friends. “He thinks he’s useless unless he’s on the field. It’s old fashioned thinking and I don’t think he’s completely stepped out of the forties so he thinks he has to hide himself. He’s scared out of his damn mind, probably.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered as he walked around and sat down heavily on the couch. “That’s Steve in a nutshell.” He thought back again to the argument and winced. He’d be surprised if Steve wanted to see him anytime soon. “I kind of didn’t leave him anymore choices.” He murmured the words into his scotch as he took a long swig.

“Excuse me? I thought you just said you took his choices away?” Clint asked sharply, ignoring Thor’s hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t have a choice, Clint,” Tony said as he worked on keeping his voice even and not yelling. “He was really going to stay on call until the baby was born! He was planning to go into battle if we had an emergency! I know it wasn’t the best way to handle the situation, but I really didn’t see anyway out!” Tony came to an abrupt halt in his argument and stared into his glass for a long moment before pushing to his feet. “You know what, I really don’t want to talk about this. I’m going down to my lab.” He abandoned his drink on the bar, suddenly having lost his taste for scotch for the night.

The lab was dark when he came to a stop at the door. He keyed in his personal code without looking, mind already lost in what he wanted to work. Dummy’s soft whir caught his attention and he looked up to find Steve slumped over his main work table, sound asleep. He was curled protectively around his belly, one hand cupping the bottom curve. Tony’s breath caught at the sight.

“Steve?” Tony called softly as he made his way over to his mate. He reached out to touch Steve’s shoulder but stopped. He let his hand fall to his side, no longer sure if he touch was even welcome.

“‘m, sorry, Tony.” Steve mumbled in his sleep, shifting his body so that his tear stained face was resting to the side and unconsciously scenting the tee shirt that was under his head to provide himself with comfort. He had felt the baby kick soon after locking himself in the guest room and realized Tony had been right. He had made his way to Tony’s lab, expecting to see him there after a few hours. But Tony never showed and Steve fell asleep waiting on his mate.

Tony’s heart jumped in his chest at the sleep murmured words. He knew what he had done wasn’t right, that they had needed to really sit down to talk about it. Maybe he should have gone to Bruce or Clint to mediate it, but he’d felt they should have been able to handle this themselves. Besides, they both valued a certain amount of privacy and to him, it had been a private matter. Now it was glaringly obvious they hadn’t been able to deal with it civilly on their own. He should've said something but he was Tony Stark. He didn’t really go to others for help, even when he knew he needed it.

Taking a deep breath, Tony stepped closer, pressing the line of his body against Steve’s side. He could see how red and puffy Steve’s face was from crying and guilt made his stomach turn. He’d done that. This was all his fault, but he’d be damn if he wasn’t going to try and fix it.

“Steve,” Tony murmured as he slid his hand across Steve’s shoulders and down his side. He leaned down and pressed his face against his mates neck, breathing deeply of his soothing scent. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have never took your choice away.”

Steve raised his head when he felt the small kiss against his neck. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few times before he realized Tony was there. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle and buried his face into his stomach.

“I was putting the two of us in danger because I was selfish, Tony. That’s not forgivable.” Steve had came to this realization when he felt their little girl kicked. He hadn’t told Tony what they were having yet since he had snuck up to Bruce to find out.

“You weren’t being selfish, Steve. You were being yourself. Neither of us were being the best listeners and both of us are stubborn as bulls, but that doesn’t give me the right to tell you you don’t have a choice in the matter. Especially when the matter deals with your own body.” Tony took a deep breath, Steve’s scent filling his his nose. He pressed closer, arms going around Steve to press his hand against Steve’s stomach. “I was so worried that we would get a call, and that you would just waltz right out there, ready to battle and I-” Tony had to pause and take a deep breath again.

Emotions weren’t his best subject but he wanted to try for Steve. He’d never imagined he’d end up bonded to anyone. His life had always been too high profile and the making of the Iron Man suit had made it doubly so. He’d never dreamed of this and now here he was, his mate pressed against his chest and Tony’s hands rubbing across his baby bump.

“I couldn’t bare to lose you,” he finally said, voice barely at a whisper, but he knew Steve could hear him. Super hearing and all that jazz.

“She kicked, Tony. It didn’t sink in until she kicked me today and you weren’t there to share it with me. I’m sorry I’m not the perfect Omega, Tony.” Steve’s voice was low as he nuzzled Tony for comfort. He was surprised that he was still wanted after their argument. The thing about them was that they were both stubborn and their fights would always result in a stalemate.

“Shhh, you’re beautiful, Steve,” Tony told him firmly as he reached up to cup Steve’s cheek and turn his head so Tony could look him in the eyes. “You’re everything I could have hoped for in a mate in more. I don’t deserve you.” His thumb stroked across Steve’s cheek bone as he leaned into press a kiss against Steve’s lips. That’s about the time the rest of what Steve had said processed.

“Wait. Girl? We’re having a girl?” Tony asked a little loudly as he pulled back.

“I went to see Bruce today and I couldn’t help myself.” Steve answered, darting his eyes up to meet Tony’s. He had a small hesitant smile on his lips as he waited for Tony’s response.

Tony’s face broke into a wide grin and he leaned down to kiss Steve and press his forehead against his. “We’re having a girl.” He whispered the words like the more he said it the more real it would be.

“Yes, a girl.” Steve chuckled. He closed his eyes and melted into Tony’s arms; feeling as though nothing could harm him. He was relieved that he wouldn’t be discarded. The fear was slowly dissipating the longer Tony held Steve.

“We’re having a girl,” Tony repeated again as he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair. His grin only widened as he pulled Steve into a hug, mindfully of his belly.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Tony told his mate, knowing how rough a day Steve had had.

“Okay, Tony.” Steve said with a smile. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a nap with his mate by his side. The last few hours had been awful and he just needed to wipe the slate clean between him and Tony.

“If you need to punish me...I’ll understand.” It was a common practice back in the forties to punish an Omega when they were out of line and Steve had been way out of line.

Tony balked, and came to a stop to turn and stare at his mate. He opened his mouth only to close it a second later. He searched Steve’s face for a long moment and his stomach churned when he realized his mate was serious. He really expected Tony to punish him for what had happened. The very thought made Tony want to throw up what little he had in his stomach.

“Steve, no. That- I would never do something like that.” Tony told him, taking Steve’s face firmly between his hands, eye hard and his Alpha tone seeping into his voice. “I will never punish you. Ever. Unless it’s in the bedroom and we’re experimenting with BDSM. I’m not going to be mad at you for standing up for yourself, or arguing with me. Do you hear me?”

“I understand.” There was the unmistakable sound of relief in Steve’s tone. “It was a common practice back then to punish an Omega; even if they did nothing wrong. I think Clint needs to teach me the new customs.”

Tony nodded solemnly. He didn’t think he could handle the thought of actually punishing Steve for something like that again. It made him sick inside to think that that had been common while Steve had been growing up. Never had he been so grateful for being alive during more progressive times.

“It’s okay and yes, we do,” Tony replied against Steve’s forehead.

“Bedroom?” Steve asked hopefully as he yawned. He was leaning more on Tony and could feel his mind become fuzzy with sleep. He would hopefully be right as rain come morning.

“Yep,” Tony answered as he pulled Steve closer so he could lean on Tony. He rubbed his fingers against the round side of Steve’s stomach, still marveling at the fact that they were actually having a kid.

“I like it when you do that.” Steve rumbled softly as they walked through the tower. Their tones were definitely different from earlier that day and while Steve knew it wouldn’t be their last fight, he was confident that they would always have each other no matter.

When the reached the bedroom, Tony helped Steve lay down on the bed, shushing him when he protested Tony undressing him. He silenced him with a kiss as he slid Steve’s lounge pants off his hip and tossed them to the floor. Tony stripped out of his own clothing and slid in beside his mate, bending his body around Steve’s as much as he could. Steve was a little too tall to really be the little spoon properly but they tried and neither of them honestly minded.

Tony slipped one arm under Steve’s head as a pillow. It would fall asleep soon enough but he didn’t mind. His other hand cupped the bottom of Steve’s belly, his fingers spreading wide to feel as much of it as he could.

“I can’t believe I’m showing already.” Steve said as he laid his hand over Tony’s. He loved this intimacy with his mate and it only strengthened their bond. No fight would come between them and making up would only make what they had unbreakable.

“Mmm,” Tony hummed against Steve’s neck, “You are six months along, you know. Some Omegas get a lot bigger than what you are.” He let his fingers dance across Steve’s belly, tracing random equations and diagrams as he went.

“You think I will blow up?” Steve didn’t know what the equations were and while that would have bothered him, he was just too tired to care. He had been intimidated by Tony at first, the man was a genius whereas Steve was just some novelty from a time that over three decades gone.

“You might,” Tony answered. “No one ever really knows how big or small someone will be during pregnancy. Some people don’t really show at all and others never seem to stop growing. I’ll still love you either way.”

“I’m glad you do. Are we going to raise her here in the Tower?”

Tony considered it for a moment before responding. “Do you want to? I mean I don’t have any problems with it. I think she’d be pretty safe here and we’d have plenty of baby sitters. But if you want a house, we could definitely work something out.”

“I always thought I’d have the white picket fence and yellow house. I wanted the American Dream. But now, I think want her being raised here. She’ll learn so much from you and Bruce.” Steve said quietly, eyes threatening to fall shut.

“She’ll have plenty to learn from you as well, but we can talk about this in the morning.,” Tony whispered against the skin of Steve’s neck. “We’ve had a long day. You more than anyone else. Rest.”

“Love you.” Steve whispered, threading his fingers with Tony’s. He felt content, safe, and Steve would never forget them. He had Tony by his side and a smile crossed his lips.

A few hours Steve woke and grabbed Tony’s hands while trying to wake him up. “Tony! She’s kicking!”

Tony grumbled in his sleep before blinking open sleep blurred eyes to stare up at his partner. “Steve?”

“She’s kicking. Our daughter is kicking again!” Steve said with excitement and moved Tony’s hand to where his stomach was shifting. He was sharing this moment with his mate and Steve swelled with the knowledge that he belonged to someone.

Tony murmured softly as he rolled over to press his face against Steve’s hip where his shirt had ridden up in the middle of the night. Fingers splayed across Steve’s belly and a soft smile stretched his lips as he felt their little girl kicking hard against the swell of Steve’s belly.

“Strong,” he whispered, cupping the spot where a tiny foot was pressing against his palm. “Just like you.”

“Well, the effects of the serum can pass on.” Steve answered. He moved his own hand over Tony’s and felt her kick. Steve didn’t know if he can handle her going into the family business so to speak. Steve wanted to protect his daughter and keep her from harm. It was a need so deep that it surprised even him.

“I guess that means the terrible twos are going to be double so then,” Tony said as he stroked his fingers across Steve’s stomach. “And if she has my smarts...actually, lets not think about that. That’s a frightening thought.”

“Don’t make me think about that.” Steve groaned. “We’ll have to baby proof everything and keep her away from Natasha.”

“Or Clint,” Tony snorted. He couldn’t imagine all the thing they could teach their little girl. But on the other hand, they did live a dangerous life no matter where they were so maybe it would be good for her to know a little about protecting her self. Well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

“I don’t even want to think what her first word would be.” Steve turned around so that he was facing Tony, his blue eyes darting up to meet Tony’s dark ones. “Will I be a good father?”

Tony’s breath caught in his chest at the question. If one of them was going to be a horrible parent, he was positive he would be it and not Steve. He hadn’t exactly had the best of role models growing up. Tony pushed himself into a sitting position so he could cup Steve’s cheek.

“You’ll be an amazing father,” he whispered firmly against Steve’s lips. “You’re like a mother hen already with the team.”

“But they’re adults, Tony. This is a small human and I’m not exactly normal. I could crush her.” Steve was genuinely worried. It was something that had been on his mind since he first learned of his pregnancy. It was legitimate and haunted him everyday.

“You’re always so cautious, Steve,” Tony murmured in the dark of the room, “You know exactly how strong you are, I’ve seen how gentle you are when you’re carrying Bruce after he’s de-hulked a battle. We all have. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s silly to worry about something so trivial.” Steve said as he laid on Tony’s chest. He could hear the steady beating of his heart and the small rush of heat from the arc reactor. His hand came up to brush at the edges of it. As far as Steve knew, he was the only person to touch it besides Tony.

“It’s not silly, but I’m honestly more worried about me than I am about you,” Tony admitted as he covered Steve’s hand with his own, pressing their hands against the machine that was keeping him alive. “You at least have a good guide to go by. My childhood wasn’t exactly categorized my the best of parenting skills.”

“I’ll be there to help you. Someone has to smack your head when you curse around our daughter.” Steve said with a smile. Sleep was coming again and he yawned. He wanted to stay up with Tony like this and talk but the further the pregnancy went on, the more tired he became.

“Hey! I know when to watch my mouth. Mostly,” Tony objected but he was smiling. He pushed against Steve’s shoulder until the other man laid back against the pillows. “Sleep. You shouldn’t even be awake now.”

“You’re not my mother.” Steve answered but moved his body so that he was laying against Tony as much as his stomach would allow. “Love you.”

“I am your mate and your well being is my number one priority,” Tony told him as he wrapped his arm around Steve. “I love you, too.” He nuzzled against Steve’s neck without really thinking about it.

“Don’t wake me up when you get up to go to the lab. I want to sleep in tomorrow, enjoy my leave.” Steve said before finally dozing off in Tony’s embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name is picked, Steve is horny and a new life is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! I hope all of you enjoyed read this and thank you for sticking it out! <3 There will be sequel about Bruce, Thor and Clint with more Steve/Tony antics and their daughter. It will also include MPREG, because we can't just not do it in the sequel. :D Thank you for reading!

Tony sighed and rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. They were in the living room, comfortably situated into the corner of the couch by the arm rest. Steve was in Tony’s lap, legs stretched out across the couch with his back against the arm. He was steadily gaining weight during his pregnancy, but Tony knew it was a good thing. Though he doubt Steve did at this point.

It was awkward for him to walk now. Tony thought it was cute, the way he waddled, but there was no telling that to Steve. They were currently arguing over baby names. Steve wanted something traditional, of course he did. Tony was leaning towards something new, modern, and they were getting absolutely nowhere.

"Tony, her name will be Mary Ellen. I don't know why you want to name her something like Portia. I don’t want her to be compared to a car.” Steve said sourly.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw. The few days stubble scratched his lips but Steve didn’t mind it at all. He felt comfortable in the other’s lap; like nothing could touch Steve when he was with Tony.

“How about Mercedes?” Tony asked with a wicked grin. He already knew what the answer was but he couldn’t help but want to pick on his bond mate a little bit.

“Dear God no!” Steve said horrified at the thought of naming his daughter such a name. The expression on his face was priceless as the grin never left Tony’s own.

“That’s worse than Portia!”

Tony couldn’t stop the fit of chuckles that had him pressing his face against Steve’s shoulder. His grin didn’t falter as he rubbed his nose across warm skin before pressing a kiss to his chin.

“It’s not like Mary Ellen is much better. It’s too old timey. She needs a move modern name like Mira.”

“Mira isn’t much better.” Steve scrunched his nose at the sound of the name. “What about Darcy Mae?”

Tony choked on his laughter and shook his head. “That’s worse than the first.”

“Oh my god. Just fucking name her Adelaide Maria Stark and be done!” Clint hissed as he walked into the living room. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and had a towel hanging from his neck. He left as soon as the words were out of his mouth and Steve smiled.

“I like that name.”

“I like it, too,” Tony said after a moments consideration. It was the perfect combination of what they were both looking for. “Sounds just right.”

“It does. Remind me to think Clint by sending him a gift.” The glint in Steve’s eyes belied the mischief that Tony would definitely would want in on.

~*~

Tony swiped a finger across the Stark Pad balanced on his knees. he was going over the schematics of the new Iron Man suit. He’d been at it for the last few hours and was sorely tempted to go down to his lab to run some tests and build some prototypes, but as Steve got closer and closer to his due date, Tony was less inclined to be far from him for more than a few hours at a time. He only really left the tower for Stark Industries board meeting and the occasional press meeting, but they had left most of the press in Bruce and Thor’s hands at this point.

Steve wasn’t surprised Tony didn’t look up when he entered the lab. It took some effort to walk his way down to where he hoped his wayward mate was. If Tony was in his lab, Steve wasn’t above pulling him out of it in order to have his way.

The thing Steve hated about being pregnant was the fact that he was everywhere when it came to sex. There were times he wanted it and then other times when he just pushed it away. Steve was unpredictable and even Tony couldn’t keep up with him.

As Steve predicted, Tony was staring down at his pad, fingers dancing across the screen at a furious pace. A smile crossed over Steve’s at the domestic scene since most times he had his head in Tony’s lap.

Not bothering to announce himself, Steve walked over and plucked the pad from Tony’s hands and placed it on a desk. He wasted no time in slipping onto the other’s lap and leaning down to place a heated kiss on Tony’s lips.

Tony tried to ask Steve what he was doing but the words got muffled as Steve kissed him. He instinctively reached up to grip Steve by the shoulder to catch his balance as he was nearly knocked off his stool. Steve’s tongue flicked across his lips and then into his mouth, his Omega moaning wantonly the whole time.

“Steve,” he managed between kisses, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you, what do you think?” Steve said in a way that was matter of fact and that Tony should have really caught onto what he was doing.

He’d miss Tony the past few hours and while he didn’t mind that he was off doing work; there were other things that required his mate’s attention. Like sex. Steve normally wasn’t so hormone driven but with this pregnancy, it couldn’t be helped at all.

Tony guessed it should have been quite obvious what Steve was up to. His bond mate was a lot more hormonal as of late, swinging from one emotion to the next, which was expected, really. So, Tony didn’t mind in the least. It was nerve wrecking sometimes, but that was okay too. But this, this was different. They’d had sex a few times since they’d found out about the pregnancy, but nothing too much.

Tony was worried about hurting Steve or hurting the baby, but as Steve ground his erection down against Tony’s lap, thought of why they shouldn’t be doing this flew out of his head. He growled as he wrapped his hands around Steve’s hips, ever mindful of his belly, and shifted his mate so Tony could thrust up against him. He kissed Steve hard, tongue and lips eating at his mouth.

Steve knew he won the moment Tony pressed up against him. He had spoken to Bruce about sex and he had given them the green light.

Tony's cock was already hard by the third thrust and Steve felt proud of himself. He was the only only one who would ever see Tony like this and coax this reaction from him.

"I need you," Steve whispered. He knew full well he was wet and dripping and Tony could feel it.

“You are so needy,” Tony teased as he gripped Steve’s hip and pushed up against him. He could feel how wet Steve already was, his slick leaking down his thighs and soaking through his pants. Steve moaned against him as his cock slid against the crease of Steve’s ass.

“We can’t do this on the stool,” Tony muttered as he felt the chair teeter back a little at their weight and movement.

“I want you in our bed.” Steve whispered huskily, rubbing his chest against Tony’s. The metal of the arc reactor was rough against his own soft flesh. It was proof that his mate was still alive and with him today.

“You have to get off my lap, then,” Tony replied as he dragged his tongue across the skin of Steve’s neck.

Steve didn’t say a word as he slid from Tony’s lap without his normal grace. With the size of his belly it was hard to move with any sense of propriety. But Steve couldn’t bring himself to really care and he knew Tony had tons of pictures that JARVIS had hidden. He didn’t know if Tony would ever show them to him and Steve had tried asking JARVIS to show them; but orders had been orders.

Tony’s hand slipped into Steve’s as he led him to their room. He never thought he’d find someone to spend his life with; someone to come home to. The war had been a blitz of shows and actual combat and then the ice. Even now Steve hated the cold; it reminded him of the decades he’d lost.

The brush of lips brought Steve out of his thoughts.

“Come on,” Tony said, a smile ghosting his lips. He squeezed Steve’s hand and tugged at him until Steve moved to follow him. As soon as they were the personal elevator, Tony leaned against the wall, tugging Steve against him. Warm hands soothed up Steve’s sides, down his back, and then up to rub softly at the sides of his belly. Tony kissed him gently even know he knew Steve wasn’t exactly in a gentle mood. His scent was filling the small enclosed space, heady and strong, and Tony wasn't sure exactly how long he could manage this gentle business.

The gentleness in which Tony kissed him had Steve smiling. He knew he could count on his mate to adjust with his moods. Steve never thought he’d find anyone like this. And it hurt to think that if he hadn’t been frozen, he would never have found Tony. He would have been an old man by now or possibly dead, never knowing what it was like to be loved like he was now.

“Don’t leave me,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips.

Tony clutched Steve tighter at his words. He wondered if he would ever be able to convince Steve that he wasn’t willingly going to leave him. The only way Tony would let them be separated was over his dead body, which wasn’t something he wanted to think about in their line of work.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, pressing soft kiss against Steve’s neck and down to his shoulder so he could nuzzle the bond mark that stood out starkly against Steve’s pale skin.

The warm sensation of Tony’s lips against his mark had Steve relaxing. His fear went deeper than their first botched attempt at mating. Steve was a man who didn’t have anyone left in the world but yet had been able to make a new family with Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Natasha.

“I’m glad.” Steve answered before they left the elevator and made their way to the room. Already JARVIS had it filled with low light. Tony had several programs saved to the AI’s memory and JARVIS always knew which one to run.

Tony lead him to the bed and gestured for Steve to lay down. As soon as his mate was situated in the middle of the bed, Tony crawled up onto the bed, straddling Steve’s thighs. He traced his fingers along the hemline of Steve’s shirt before pushing the fabric up to expose the rounded curve of of his mates stomach. Tony leaned down to press feather light kisses across pale skin, smiling with he could feel their little girl kick at the light contact. She always seemed to know when he was near.

He didn’t really know a lot about pregnancy, granted he’d done a fair amount of research when he’d found out Steve was expecting, reading every book he could find on it. Clint had teased him endlessly until Tony had told him Clint might want to read up on it himself, since he’d recently mated with both Thor and Bruce. The look on his face had been priceless and the archer hadn’t messed with him since.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Tony murmured as he proceeded to kiss his way up Steve’s stomach to his chest, pushing his shirt up as he went.

Steve’s flesh shuddered at every kiss and nip that brushed across it. It never ceased to amaze him just how attentive Tony could be when they were like this. The attraction between them was phenomenal and he loved it. Steve was sure he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

“I’m finally believing you.” Steve chuckled. He never believed he was good looking. Sure people had said it on occasion but they were empty words and easily dismissed.

“I’ll take all the time I have to to get you to believe it,” Tony answered as he pressed a kiss to each of Steve’s nipples. He pressed his tongue to the right one, sucking it softly between his lips and smiling when his mate gasped and arched off the bed. Steve had always been sensitive but he was even more so now during his pregnancy. Tony loved it.

“Tony...” Steve whispered as his lover made his way down his body. Each kiss and nip was a testament to how the other felt about him without using words. Steve was sure they were to the point where words weren’t needed, each gesture had its own meaning.

“Shhh,” Tony quitted him, a smirk stretching across his lips as he hooked his thumbs in Steve’s underwear and slowly wiggled them down. His cock sprang free, head already wet with pre come, and slapped against the round underside of his belly. Tony couldn’t help a small chuckle as he wrapped his fingers around Steve’s erection, stroking him slowly from root to tip. He used his other hand to tug Steve’s underwear the rest of the way down.

“If you keep that up...I won’t last.” Steve whispered huskily. His blue eyes were lidded as his cock twitched under Tony’s soft touch. The nimble fingers that were always tinkering on something mechanical were just as swift and firm on his cock.

“No need to hold back,” Tony chuckled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the head of Steve’s cock before swiping his tongue across to taste him. He trailed his other hand up his mate’s thigh, fingers sliding through Steve’s slick as he went.

Steve was frustrated that Tony wasn’t touching him where he wanted. His fingers danced on the outside of Steve’s hole, teasing the small ring softly. Steve’s hips jerked up uncontrollably as he whined desperately in his throat. He knew Tony wanted to take this slow but damn he needed to feel his mate.

Tony gave one final lick to Steve’s cock before pulling away and sliding back up his body. He stretched out beside his mate, one hand wrapping around Steve’s hip and urging him on his side.

“On your side,” Tony murmured against Steve’s neck, a happy hum escaping him when Steve’ complied. “Now leg up, lean back against me, there you go.” Tony trailed his fingers up and down Steve’s thigh for a moment before tracing his fingers around his slick entrance and slowly pushing one finger inside.

Steve moaned when he felt the finger slip in. It was prodding, exploring him slowly until another one was added. Tony loved to play with his ass and draw it out as long possible. Steve made small noises as the fingers went deeper and deeper into his body. Steve’s skin flushed as Tony played with him.

Tony hummed against Steve’s skin as he teased his finger in and out of his mate’s body with slow but steady thrusts. Slick leaked out around his fingers, wetting the sheets and steadily creating a puddle under Steve. No matter when it was, it seemed Steve would always be abundantly wet. After a few moments, he added another finger, listening to Steve’s small sounds of pleasure.

"Now you're just teasing me." Steve moaned as he pushed back on the fingers in him. He needed more thickness than what Tony's fingers could supply.

Tony nipped at Steve’s shoulder and spread his fingers apart, stretching his mate before thrusting them in hard and deep. He smiled at the sudden moan it dragged from Steve’s throat.

“Gotta make sure you’re at least a little stretched,” Tony told him.

"Tony." Steve gasped; the sensation of being full was almost too much.

Steve knew he would never tire of this feeling. It was one of his favorites and he would reduce to begging Tony if he had to. Tony stilled for a few moments, allowing Steve to adjust to the fullness that was in him. No matter how many times Tony took him, the serum would tighten Steve back up.

Tony thrust his fingers a few more times; Steve was more than ready, but Tony enjoyed the way Steve pulsed and clutched around as much as he enjoyed the feeling around his cock. Peppering kisses across Steve’s shoulder, Tony pulled his finger free, a pulse of slick following them. He reached down to rub his hand across his cock, using Steve’s own fluids as lube, before lining up and pushing in with a slow thrust.

Steve moaned low in his throat as Tonys cock pulsed in him. He would never need anything else in him as long as he had his mate. He could feel the beginning of a knot but Steve knew it would be awhile before Tony would release in him. His lover was in a slow mood and Steve could say the same for himself.

"Move." Steve commanded huskily.

Tony hook a hand behind Steve’s knee and pulled his leg higher as he shifted a little. He pressed hot kisses to the skin of Steve’s neck as he pulled out slow until just the head of his cock was still inside. He massaged Steve’s thigh and he thrust back in just as slow but with more force, rocking Steve against him.

The slow rocking had Steve rolling his head back on Tony’s shoulder. There was access easily available to his neck. And Tony took advantage of, biting and nipping along the flesh that was already singing with pleasure. With each slow rock, Tony went deeper and deeper, hitting Steve’s prostate and causing him to make small mewling noises.

Calloused fingers dug into the meat of Steve's thigh, pushing his leg as high up as he could. He rocked slowly against his mate, cock pressing and teasing against Steve's prostate with each slow glide of flesh. He could feel slick leaking out around his cock, sliding down his balls and thighs to pool on the bed.

"God you feel amazing," Tony murmured in Steve's ear.

“Tony...” Steve’s eyes fluttered open and shut. His skin flared with heat with each thrust and stroke of Tony’s hand on the flesh of Steve’s hip. Tony’s fingers were deft and quick as they danced over the heat of Steve’s skin.

"Beautiful," Tony husked, rubbing his jaw across Steve's cheek and neck, mixing their scents even more. He wrapped a hand around Steve's cock and stroked him in time with his steady thrusts.

"I love seeing you like this."

The scent of Tony and Steve combining was a heady rush to the omega. It was perfect in every way and had him shuddering with the realization that this really was permanent. The thought had Steve releasing his seed over Tony’s hand, gasping his lover’s name breathlessly.  

Tony groaned as Steve's body tightened around him and his mate's release splashed hotly across his fingers. He shifted Steve against him, pushing his cock deeper and thrusting harder.

If Steve hadn’t already been drained of energy by his pregnancy, he would be hard again. He enjoyed the feeling of Tony continuing to thrust in him until Steve felt the hot seed feeling him. They laid entwined on the bed, waiting for the knot in Tony’s cock to go down.

Tony’s fingers found his and laced them together. Touch between them was important in their relationship and Tony always found a reason to touch Steve throughout the day. It was those small touches that made Steve smile to himself.

“I think she fell asleep.” Steve whispered as Tony brushed his fingers over his bump.

"You should sleep, too," Tony whispered to him. "I'll clean us up later." He spread his hands wide across Steve's stomach, taking in as much skin as he could.  He loved laying like this with Steve. He'd never imagined he'd bond with anyone. His life was too high profile to begin with, but then Afghanistan had happened and he'd  become Iron Man.

He'd tucked away any dreams he'd had of bonding then. It had been easy to become consumed in his work and the suits. Pepper had been a welcome distraction. They'd know it wasn't going to last, but they had enjoyed it while out lasted.

Then the Avengers had happened and their relationship had ended. Tony had known it was coming but it still stung. He'd had no intention of being in another relationship for a long, but Steve had stumbled into his life and that had been that.

“Wake me up for dinner?” Steve asked with a small yawn. He wasn’t used to expending so much energy.

"Yes, now sleep," Tony told him firmly a he kissed him lightly on the cheek. Steve was already asleep.

~*~

The first thing Steve was aware of was the fact he was still in the hospital. He had wanted to birth Adelaide at home in the Tower but Tony wouldn’t hear of it and so he’d been taken to the local emergency room and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents placed outside his room. Steve’s condition had made the news by accident when he went out for a stroll with Tony.

He blinked when he saw Tony sitting in a chair next to him, holding a small pink bundle.

Tony looked up from where he had been cooing at their little girl to grin at Steve. The birth had gone well, minus the fight to get Steve to an actual hospital. The tower was well equipped, but it wasn’t a hospital. If anything had gone wrong and they had lost Steve, the baby, or, worst of all, the both of them, Tony would have blamed himself for the rest of his life. He wanted to be sure his mate and child had the best care available, so he had insisted until Steve had given in.

The knowledge that Steve would be well taken care of had given him some peace of mind, but Tony had still worried and paced the entire time. Then they had carried out his daughter and everything had melted away. She had a full head of dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen in his life.

“You want to hold her?” Tony asked as he stood and walked over to the bed.

“Yeah.” Steve answered, holding his arms out for Adelaide. They trembled slightly until she was placed in his arms; not waking despite being transferred from one parent to the other. He studied her and although it was too early, he could make out some of Tony’s features on her face but her mouth was purely Steve’s.

“She’s beautiful.” Steve whispered reverently.

“We made her, what to do you expect?” Tony asked with a chuckle. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Steve, wrapping his arm around his mate and leaning close so they could both watch their daughter.

“I’m still in awe,” Tony admit after a moment.

“She’s going to be amazing, Tony.” Steve said, looking up to his mate with a genuine smile. He couldn’t believe that they had created something so amazing together.

“She is amazing,” Tony whispered as he pressed a kiss against Steve’s temple. He reached out to strokes his fingers over her hair, brushing it back from her forehead.

“Have the others seen her yet? I don’t feel like sharing.” Steve said, turning his blue eyes to meet Tony’s dark ones. He was being selfish but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. This was his daughter he was holding in his arms with care.

“Yeah, they were all there when they brought her out, but you’re the second of us to hold her.” Tony grinned, knowing full well why Steve was asking. The whole team had insisted on being there for the birth, especially Clint. Even Fury had taken the time to stop by and see how they were doing.

“Did they knock me out with elephant tranquilizer?” Steve teased. He was on cloud nine and nothing could really bring him down from his high. He had a family; something he wanted since he was a young man and before the serum. Tears sprung to his eyes as he remember thinking that it would never happen after he woke up from the ice.

Steve’s words startled a loud laugh out of Tony, waking their daughter by accident. Adelaide blinked up at them, one small fist pressed against her mouth. She looked between Tony and Steve and finally settled on staring at Steve. Tony watched as she stared at him, his grin never leaving his face.

“She has your eyes...” Steve said with amazement. Normally children weren’t born with dark eyes. They were blue until they were about six months and began to change. Steve pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before looking up at Tony.

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Tony asked as he leaned closer to Steve.

“Giving me the one thing I’ve always wanted, a family.” Steve answered sincerely and closed the gap between their lips to give Tony a short, chaste kiss. He had no doubts now with Tony beside him and Adelaide in his arms. Steve was right where he belonged.


End file.
